Shivers and shakes
by Awesome Dorkess
Summary: JD and Elliot are stuck in an elevator after a natrual disaster. Oh, and JD has a pesky little problem with a peice of metal, making him litreally trapped...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA Yes. I beat him up somewhat. JDA xD
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Hiya, chappies'll probably be longer 'cause this is just a prolouge...no promises though xD

xx-X-xx

Oh crap. That was seriously all I could think of for a while. I'm a genrally optimistic person, but I reckon even a saint couldn't be optimistic at a time like this and I think I'm doing rather well. Sod's law really. The fact that I was going to be back home in about half an hour. Maybe it was better to be here than outside or anywhere else when the earthquake hit. Yes. You heard me correctly. Absolutly no warning. It just...came out of nowhere. It lasted what? Thirty seconds? But in that time all of the railway tracks must have been severly bent...every single mirror and window had been shattered which was one reason why it was good to be indoors at the time. Enclosed in an elevator actually. Hang on a minute..._elevator..._wasn't someone with me? I remember talking to someone... damn, Elliot was right...at lunch today she said I had the worst memory ever, but then she had been pretty mad with me at the the time and...Elliot! I was with her. Talking about something or the other! But who cares!? Elliot's in here! I try to open my eyes. Uh uh; not hapening. I try again, but this time I'm forcing them open, but I'm somewhat surprised to find myself on the floor. Oh yea, I ducked as a load of rubble from somewhere above us fell down along with various peices of metal. God knows what they were from...or where. I'm straining my eyes now to see if I can see her. It's bad for your eyes, I know, but I don't have a torch and who cares? We're talking about more than eyesight here. Is that her there? Over in the corner? Is she awake. She's gotta be, she's moving. As my eyes adjust to the light I see that she's just sitting against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest, studying her hands.

"Elliot?" I force out in a rasped voice...Holy...was that _my _voice?

"JD?" I hear Elliot say in a much stronger voice but it was laced with worry.

"You...okay?"

"Im fine...I think. You?"

"I don't know. arm hurts... a bit...sorta numb..."

That is actually a wierd feeling...the whole sensation of numness travelling from my shoulder and spiralling down my arm like someone rushing down a fleet of spiral stairs.

"Numb? Can you move your fingers?" Elliot asks nervously as she shifts a peice of rubble to get closer to me.

I try, but it just sends a spark of pain from my hand, travelling up my arm, cross sectioning the numbness...very strange feeling.

"Ow..." I mutter dully.

"What?"

"Okay...I think I've broken my arm..."

"Yah think?"

"Well, I don't really wann look and if I did I wouldn't be able to see it anyway."

"Okay," Elliot says thoughtfully, "If you have broken it then where do you think?"

"I dunno."

"Rough estimate?"

"I don't know."

"You're a Doctor!" she tuts, "Honestly, broken bones is like the first thin you learn."

"That's technically not true..."

"Shut up, I'm examining you."

I can see her properly now as my eyes have adjusted fully to the light. She's rubbing dust from her eyes and wincing as it's made worse, so she gives that up pretty quick. My vision somewht blurs again, but I can feel her hands travelling up my arm, checking for anything out of the odinary. As her hands reach my upper arm however, I sickingly feel something shift in my arm; just before Elliot can gasp in horror at what she could just about see, but definatly feel. Where the thing has shifted, it catches nerve endings, sending sparks of agony down my arm...numbness has completely gone unfortunatly and it's only getting worse. I try not to show her how much pain I'm really in, I don't want to worry her, even though she already is worried as hell. Screwing up my face isn't quite helping me and pressing my back against the wall only makes it worse. It begins to reach an overwhelming point and it takes me a while to realise that I'm groaning out loud and that Elliot's hand is on my as-good-as-it's-gonna-get shoulder. I'm probably crushing her fingers aginst the wall but I can't stop myself. The pain begins to die down again and I'm now breathing in sharp, painful incretments as I try to gain a foothold against the fire now burning in my arm. Elliot's still rubbing my as-good-as-it's-gonna-get shoulder as I peer tentatively to my side.

Well, what do you know?

I haven't missed the rod at all.

Dammit.

I pinned to the side of an elevator.

With a filthy, rusty pole, crawiling with germs.

Through my upper arm.

My brain feels like mush.

And so does the muscles where the rod has impaled.

Yea...I think I may have broken it somehow...

TBC

* * *

So, what did you think of taht little preview? Huh huh huh? Should I carry on? Please R&R!? 


	2. Cream of mush

Cream of mush.

Thanks for the stunning reviews! You have blown me away! I have been dancing since the first one and severely worrying a few people including my boyfriend, best friend, parents, step-parents, half-sisters, grandparents (including all five Nans lol) teachers, guiders, guide leaders, waitresses, members of the public...

Ahem.

Thanks again :hugs everyone who reviewed and gives them twenty packets of cookies and chocolate sauce each:

Enjoy.

Both the chapter and the cookies with chocolate sauce. I had some last night at a Mexican restaurant. With whipped cream and fruit. You can have that too. Here you go.

Yummy xD

Btw, looking for a beta. Would be very useful at times...

x-X-x

Elliot's POV.

I grimace sympathetically as JD hisses and arches his back as I maintain pressure (with extreme caution not to press this metal thing further in) on his arm. I'm using my scrubs top. Dr. Cox is going to kill me. Oh well...I have more... I think...I hope...I better anyway. I'm screwed if I don't. JD on the other hand, is screwed if we don't get him out of this soon.

Ooh, look at the so called optimist now.

Frick, this is awkward. I can see I'm hurting him even more...even if it's for the better...but I'm a doctor! I'm meant to stop pain not cause it!

My face must be displaying my guilt as JD lifts up a balled fist with his good arm and places it on my arm.

"It's okay..." he gasps.

I smile slightly at him, "I'm sorry..."

"Hello...just said...t'was okay..." It ends on a strangled groan and I end up having to throw my scrubs top on the floor 'cause now it's sickenly wet and I can't see it helping anymore. Besides, it's not stopping all of it 'cause I have to do separate parts at a time, completely avoiding the rod. It's completely pointless. I notice J.D's fist is still on my arm and I gently snake my fingers through his. His eyes are screwed shut. Is he out? I slowly and carefully open up his hand and place it on the floor next to him.

I don't know what to do.

I'm scared.

I also can't see.

I go to my bag and start rummaging in there for a torch. Do I have a torch? No. Does JD? I feel for his bag, but I realise that it's probably still on his back. Damn. That also can't be to comfortable for him either, but I can't exactly get it off of him, can I?

But then, maybe we are on a floor? Maybe we just have to open the doors and there will be lots of people who are lucky enough to be uninjured and get us out of here.

I try to open the door and... FRICK! OW! I hop on the spot and suck my finger. Oww...I nearly ripped my finger-nail off. That would have hurt!

I flex my fingers and try to open the door again. This time I was more successful.

I peer outside. We're not on a floor. That's great. I lean out, holding onto the sides of the door to stop myself from falling out. We're halfway between one floor and another. Brilliant. I hear rustling from behind me and I lean back in and then turn around to see JD looking at me through half closed eyes.

I hurry back to him, "Are you alright?" I ask. Stupid question...I try again, "How are you feeling?" That's better.

He thinks about this for a moment, obviously concentrating on just answering that simple question, then...

"Brain feels like cream of mush."

I frown. Okay then.

"Anything else...?"

"My arm aches. What have I done to it this time?"

I frown again, "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

I sighed. How was I going to explain this?

"You know you're in an elevator, don't you?" I ask cautiously, "After the earthquake?"

"Yea..." he says slowly after processing what I had just said.

I took a deep breath, "Well...look at your arm and promise me you wont freak."

What a stupid thing to say. Of course the man is going to freak out, there's a freakin' pole through his arm!

He swallows and looks down.

"Oh my..." he mumbles, going notably green.

"Please don't throw up." I say. I honestly didn't have anything to deal with that!

He swallows convulsively, "Working on it..."

He's obviously starting to lose the battle with his insides and suddenly lurches forwards, but screams in obvious agony as the metal thing pulls on his arm further. His nausea is long forgotten...I hope anyway. In the mean time, I gently lean him back against the wall again and watch helplessly as he tries not to move about. He sticks with leaning his head back against the wall, yet again clenching his fist so hard he draws blood; gasping for breath as he tries to gain a foothold on the pain in his arm. I place my hand lightly on his head. Oh my God, he's burning up.

_Well, what did you expect, Elliot? He's impaled by a filthy, rusty piece of bloody metal!_

He visibly relaxes and his head drops forward. I quickly catch it on my shoulder before he can do more damage do his broken body and lie it back against the wall.

I simply sit on the floor as he sleeps.

Thinking about how screwed we are.

Oh yea, the eternal optimist.

In your dreams, honey.

TBC

So, how was that people? My medical knowledge is terrid, so I apologise! Please R&R! I really love reviews! I bounce up and down in my seat whenever I get them and end up falling off of the chair, but I am fine people! I must be if I amto update this story! I'm enjoying it!


	3. Full panic mode

Full panic mode.

A/N: Thanks for all the brilliant reviews! I send you good tidings for Christmas with lots more cookies, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and fruit xD

x-X-x

J.D's POV (A/N: Ho ho, this should be fun...)

I slowly return to awareness. I swear at some point someone has stuffed my head with cotton wool. Whoever it was, I'm so gonna...as if I don't have enough to cope with here. I can't see...Oh my God! I can't see! Wait...my eyes are closed...how the hell did I miss that?

x-X-x

Okay, waking up take two.

I prise my eyelids open and I'm still met by darkness...Oh no! I _have _gone blind! What's happened to me!?

"J.D?"

A random soft voice brings me out of my thoughts. They sound familiar. Who is it? Carla? No...that doesn't sound like Carla. Dr. Cox? That'd be disturbing... Oh good God, please do not let it be Dr. Cox! There's a hand stroking my hair! That'd be seriously disturbing!

"J.D!" The voice persists. Oh alright! I'm up! I'm up! I feel like a school kid again, refusing to wake up on a Monday morning. My mum ready to drag me out of bed and carry me all the way to school if she had to. I smile slightly at the thought... which makes Elliot go into full action mode. Damn. I was so peaceful just sitting here thinking.

"J.D! Oh my God you were starting to scare me! Are you okay? Stupid question, why do I keep asking that? You're burning up! Do you feel hot or cold? Do you want anything or..."

Damn this woman's gone into full panic mode. What she's had too put up with is something I probably don't ever want to think about. I lift up my good hand to fin it surprisingly heavy, but she gets the idea and quickly shuts up.

"One question...at...time..."

"Sorry."

"Have they..." I was cut off by breathing in dust which sends me into an agonising coughing fit. Elliot's hand is steadying me against the wall so I don't pull on my arm anymore than necessary; but it still aches and throbs mercilessly. IT finally stops and I'm not sure who was more relieved when it finally stopped...me, or Elliot. I decide just to carry on as if there had been no interruption.

"Have they found us yet?" I ask, my throat aching like you wouldn't believe.

Elliot shook her head sadly, "No. Bearing in mind we are in between two floors so..."

What the hell!? When was she planning on telling me this!? "What!?"

"Calm down!" She says quickly, "I was going to tell you..."

I sigh in annoyance and throw my head back against the wall. Great. Now I have a headache to join the party. Someone up there hates me...

x-X-x

Dr. Cox's POV (Should be interesting...)

I stride down the corridor, taking in the complete devastation of this hospital. Jesus Christ...this was a complete disaster! Half of the staff and patients were injured and the other half...well, we didn't know where the hell they were. Among the missing is Newbie and Barbie. Of course it would be them! I shove past some bewildered looking intern, lucky enough to be perfectly fine save a few cuts or bruises. I almost injured him anyway seeing as he nearly fell on the floor. The weed. I definatly heard voices up ahead and I swear that I heard yelling at one point. So here am, striding up the corridor towards the noise. Oh God, what am I? Superman?

I hear more voices, so faint that I couldn't make out what they were saying, let alone who the voices belonged to; but unless I'm going crazy with the strain here (What'll never happen thank _you_ very much!) there's definatly someone there.

I'm led to an elevator. Damn. I force open the doors and look up as to where the damnn thing may be. I hear a crash and a dull 'ow'. What now?

"Hey!" I shout upwards to the elevator that was currently a few feet above me.

x-X-x

Elliot's POV. (Now we're getting somewhere)

I jerk my head up from it's position on my knee as I hear a voice from below. A voice shouting 'hey' or something. J.D didn't seem to notice, but who can blame him? I'd find it hard to concentrate if I was impaled to a wall! The voice seems familiar as muffled as it was...Who was it? Turk? Nah...Cox...Dr. Cox!

"Dr. Cox!" I yell back.

J.D's head jerks and he winces deeply and rubs his eyes with his good hand, "What're you on 'bout?"

"Dr. Cox is down there!"

"What d'you mean...?"

"I mean underneath the elevator... the floor below us! "

"Oh... that solve... lot of... problems..." he slurs before dropping his head again. Damn, he must be tired. I've never met anyone who can fall asleep in such an awkward position... unless they've been drugged or something which has happened once here. Having to sedate someone whilst they were in such a position. I was just an intern visiting at the time. That seems like ages ago.

"Oh for God's... Is that you Barbie!?" Dr. Cox calls back. Frick he seems mad.

"Yea..."

"Is Nancy with you?"

I pause... "Yea..."

"How would I have known?"

I choose to ignore that.

"Is everyone okay?" I shout down to him.

"What the hell do you think? Oh, I forgot. You're a Barbie. Your heads made of plastic!" He yells back. What?

"What!?"

"Never mind. Half the staff are okay apart from the usual staff that comes with fire and rubble and the rest of them...we can't find them!"

"Oh..."

"Yes, oh! Please tell me you're alright, 'cause I'm gonna have to kill you if you're not. As if I don't have enough in my hands!"

I grimace, "Actually..."

x-X-x

Dr. Cox (again)

Damn them to hell! I need them down here, not halfway up the building!

I'm waiting for Barbie to reply to me.

"Actually..." she says, dread filling her voice.

"Oh, what have you done to yourself now?" I ask in an irritated voice. Some guy walks past me and stares at me as if I'm mad. I think I just scared the crap out of him when I gave him some look. Good.

"Broken a fingernail? Grazed your knee?" I carry on.

"Actually..."

"Actually what?" I'm starting to get a bit worried. Maybe she should have been in the acting profession.

"Well..."

"Oh, spit it out, will you!?"

"J.D's kinda stuck to the side of the elevator with a pole through his arm and now it can't stay awake and he's burning up and in pain and it's dark and I can't see that well and I don't know what to do and I'm scared!" She said in one breath.

Jesus. That sounds bad and I've seen some bad stuff in my life. I'm starting to feel a bit cold with worry here. That's new.

x-X-x

Crap ending...

Eh.

xD

Thanks again for the reviews xD And thanks to my boyfriend who gave me flowers today xD I love 'em xD

x-X-x byeeeeee x-X-x

P.S: looking for a beta...


	4. No Promises

No Promises.

A/N: Hiya, I'm back!

: Everyone runs screaming:

Oh, fine.

Thanks for the fantabiolous reviews! They really cheered me up 'cause I'm really miserable 'cause my best friends Carys and Nicole have gone to a grammar school. I failed the test by 3. I blame the food poisoning I had at the time! Jason's helped cheer me up to! Flowers AND a diamond necklace. Yes, we are 13. And, no, we're not engaged twenty year olds pretending to be at school lol. XD

Oooh, and Aly the spy...Chill dude/dudette! I'm not going to kill JD; he's way too hot! No, Jason's not buggared about me saying that. He knows that I'm in love with five different actors plus him and he just teases me about it lol. David Tennant, Drew Fuller, Joe Flanigan, John Barrowman and Zach Braff are the best actors ever: Worships:

I need to get a life and shut up about the blokes I love lol.

x-X-x

(Elliot)

Even in his semi-conscious state, I still think J.D is beginning to struggle with the pain in his arm and I'm pretty sure that there is an infection settling in. He's burning up and I've seen him favour other places of his body other than his arm. He's sweating profusely and is pushing his head back against the wall; his face screwed up... gasping for breath. I wish someone would come and find us soon. I'm not sure how long JD can put up with this. I don't think he's weak. Actually, I'd have been screaming hysterically and begging to be freed by this point had I been in his shoes.

"Barbie!" Dr. Cox is shouting to me again, "I need to know exactly where the piece of metal is, how long it is, how far in it is and anything else that is wrong with him."

I breathe in deeply and look closely as to where the metal is. I place my hand on his leg partly for comfort... partly to let him know I am there... and partly 'cause if I didn't put my hand somewhere I'd fall straight into him and I don't want to see the consequences of that. I can actually feel him shaking under my touch.

"Hang in there, J.D, we'll get out of here soon." I whisper to him. I desperately want to provide something helpful to him, "Just hang on a little while longer, you've managed this far, just hold on."

He nods to acknowledge I've said something, his face still screwed up and still pressing against the wall. It was a very awkward, small nod. I smile sympathetically and study exactly where the rod is.

"What're you doin'?" he whispers, slurring his words.

"Dr. Cox asked me to tell him where you're hurt." I say back, keeping my voice relatively gentle, but not so gentle it screams ' You're a dead man, we must talk gently and be careful near you!'.

"Dr. Cox... s'not here..."

"He's on the floor below us."

J.D nods, but I can tell he hasn't got a clue what I'm on about.

"Dr. Cox!" I call down, loud enough for him to hear me.

"Geez Barbie, it took you long enough!" he shouts back.

"Sorry," I mutter, then shouting back down to him I carry on, "It's about halfway between his collar bone and elbow... it's all the way through then it's gone into the wall... not sure how far. It's long enough to have come through the ceiling and I have no idea how long it is... err... Oh and I think that an infections settling in too."

There was a pause... then, "There was only two bits of halfway helpful information there. Is he awake?"

I look over to J.D; his eyes are screwed shut but I can tell he's _just _awake.

"Just barely."

I hear him mutter something then, "Does he have a temperature?"

I place my hand against his head and he turns his face slightly into the coolness. I don't know whether or not to be insulted by this.

"I already mentioned he was burning up and it's getting worse."

I can almost hear Dr. Cox's brain ticking, "Cool him down best you can. We're going to get you out of there. God knows how we'll do it or how long it'll take, so don't either of you dare dying on me."

"Right. Got it." I say to him, and then looking back at J.D, I silently add:

No promises though.

x-X-x

Five minutes later and I'm leaning across J.D with a wet piece of my sleeve that I cut off and wiping his face down. If I keep removing clothing, I'll end up half-naked by the end of this. I sit back again and pour more water out of the bottle onto the material, then lean back over his legs to carry on wiping his face. It doesn't seem to have much affect on the fever but it does seem to soothe him slightly as he continues to turn his face into the coolness of the cloth. He seems more relaxed than I'd ever seen him in this situation so far and I feel as if I've accomplished something here. He's still grimacing every so often but it wasn't nearly as intense as before.

I seriously think he may fall asleep. I suppose he shouldn't really, but after all he's been through, I think he deserves it. It was silent as I watched J.D gradually drift off until I hear a shout from below; causing him to jerk in surprise and hiss sharply as he pulls on his arm.

"Barbie! Newbie!"

"Doctor Cox?"

"Barbie, we're going to get you out. Just wait a little bit longer."

"How long is longer?" I ask nervously.

"Not that long. Just stay alive and do whatever you guys do in your spare time."

"This isn't exactly spare time."

"Well, what is it then, Einstein?"

I pause, and then I say, "It's the waiting game."

Thank God Dr. Cox didn't hear me, he would never stop getting at me for it.

x-X-x

This game sucks. I hate having to wait. Whether it's for test results or Christmas I still hate waiting. J.D's gone. Not gone as in 'he's dead' gone, but gone as in... well... out of it really. He hasn't moved in seven minutes now. He's going to be stiff when he wakes up. Shock! Horror! I _never _saw _that _coming! Well, he hasn't not moved at all, 'cause he has been mumbling a lot... but other than that. I'm bored. Worried. Tired. Stiff. When I get anywhere near a bed I'm going to collapse on it and scream into a pillow. Mmm that sounds nice...

x-X-x

(J.D)

I'm floating really randomly inside my own head. Man this is weird. It's almost like I can see memories... Oh, I like that one... Oooh, that's good! I so wanna do that again! I... Oh no! No no no no no! Do _not _want to see that again... Moving on... moving on... There we go. This seriously is weird. I wonder if this is like one of those out-of-body experiences... within my own head... Maybe not then. What the... I'm not making any sense whatsoever. What's happening? What's happening around me or to me? Around me because I can hear murmurings of voices around me and touches every so often... my leg... my hand... and head... my arm that doesn't hurt as much as the other one. Almost as if they were connecting to me. I noticed, also, that every time someone touched me, I felt more aware of my surroundings. I actually managed to have a tiny conversation with Elliot earlier. Go me. She said something about Dr. Cox being below us. I nodded, just happy at hearing her voice, but I didn't really understand what she meant about him being below us. And as to what's happening to me, I don't know. My shoulder hurts beyond belief, but I vaguely remember why. I'm insufferably hot. My head feels like someone's pounding it with a jackhammer. I can't actually feel my arm, apart from the throbbing agony that I've grown used to travelling up and down my arm where I have the metal in it. I'm tired even though I'm pretty sure I'm unconscious at this very moment or at least semi-conscious. I feel like screaming just to alert some one as to how I feel but I can't.

And that was when I realised that silent screams were the loudest.

So I scream silently. I can't keep doing this. I've never felt this bad in my life. I've alwyas been somewhat afraid of death, even working in a hospital, but now I understand why people sometimes wish to die. I emphasize with them. I'm normally optimistic about most things and it drives loads of people crazy. But now, for once, I'm prepared just to curl up in the dark... and wait for death.

x-X-x

Awwww poor J.D: Hugs J.D: I'm sorry hunni, I'll free you soon!

**NOT A DEATH FIC!**

LET ME JUST EMPHASIZE THAT THIS IS _NOT _A DEATH FIC!

Ahem.

Thank you XD


	5. Heaven

Heaven. 

A/N: Merry Crimbo everyone! This is my present to all of you! xD

Sorry for the delay in updating - I've written and re-written this chapter about 20 times now... and that is NOT exaggerating!

h, and btw, I'm sorry to people who are insulted by this chapter for religious reasons. I don't mean anything by it and I'm religious myself. Roman Catholic. I'm the only person I know apart from one person who's Catholic...

xx-X-xx

Suddenly, cutting through the darkness like a knife cutting butter; is a light. I shouldn't follow, it could be... ah screw it. I let curiosity pull me towards it. The next thing I knew I was standing in jeans and a _clean _white shirt with the top button undone. It seemed formal but with a casual edge to it. Maybe... I look excitedly to my arm. Aw man, the pole was still there... how did that work out?

"Mr Dorian?" a voice said from somewhere around me. I spin around looking for the source.

"Yes?" I say, at the same time as someone else. I look behind me again and see...

"Dad?"

"Hi," he says happily.

I try to see him properly, but it's still too dark. What was this place?

"This is Heaven."

I had to laugh at that. I'm sorry, but it couldn't be Heaven... I wasn't dead... was I? I don't want to be dead...

"It... it can't be... what are you doing here, dad?" I asked in a small, stuttered voice.

"Son... you're dead." he says calmly.

I shiver, but then, why would dad lie to me?

"Really?" I ask, my voice still stuttering.

"Yea."

"Oh crap." I mutter. _Be careful what you wish for...'_

"Hmmm..." the voice says again, "There must be a mistake... you're not meant to be hear for another century or two..."

"Look, who and where are you?" I demand into the darkness.

"I'm God and I'm over to your left." the voice says distractedly.

I turn around.

"No, your left."

I turn round the right way and see a silhouette of a man sitting at a desk with a computer on it.

"Centuries?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes, centuries."

"How does that work out?" I ask, frowning.

"You are the founder of the elixir of life."

"Cool... but, how come I die in a century or two if I'm immortal?"

There was a pause, then God said in an annoyed voice, "Just for that you wont create it. I'll just erase it from my future records..."

"N-n-n-no, don't do that!"

There was an even longer pause then I nervously asked, "Well, can I go back at least?"

"If I can delete the elixir part."

"Either way, I'm never going to make it am I?" I sigh.

"No."

"Crap. That'd get me the attention from Doctor Cox I've always wanted..."

"Ah, actually... no, you can't go back. What was I thinking?"

"Frick!" I exclaim, stamping my foot impatiently.

"Hang on! Frick?"

"It's what my friend Elliot says. I miss her." I sigh, sadness clouding inside of me, I smile regardless, "I used to date her..."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait!" God says hurriedly.

"What?"

"... you have an ex?"

"Yea..."

I can hear clicking of a mouse and fingers hitting a keyboard at lightening speed, "OH! You're John Dorian? AKA JD?"

"Yea..."

"Sorry... my mistake. Thought you were Hitler trying to escape again." There was a hint of amusement on His voice.

"You can go back."

"Why Hitler?" I had to ask that.

"It's the kind of story he normally comes up with. We just play along and play mind games with him. It's fun!"

"Was I really going to create the elixir of life?"

"Well, not now, but you were going too. We take random information from random files to play mind games with."

Okay then..."

I feel something warm going steadily down my bad arm. It feels sickeningly wet and I know full well what it is, but I still ask, 'What's happening?' in a panicked voice.

I feel a warm hand on my good shoulder, "You're going back. Goodbye... I love you. Remember that."

Dad.

I try to put my hand on his but it wont move. Numbness is back. Then the pitch black from all around me clouds my vision and the dark, strange environment dissolves away into blinding light...

xx-X-xx

(Elliot)

"CLEAR!"

Everything is in a haze as I hear the shouting and the whine of the defibrillator coupled with the swooshing of the mask placed over my friends face with a nurse behind it, squeezing air into his body manually.

"CLEAR!" Dr. Cox shouts again. There's the noise of the defib shocking JD again and the sickening thump where JD's body arches and flops back onto the floor. I can feel tears springing up in the corners of my eyes. After everything we've just been through, he can't just _die. _I feel a soft hand on my shoulder. I look around to see Carla. She's caked in dirt and dust, so is Turk, but they're otherwise okay. Turk is simply staring at JD, a faraway look in his eyes. Carla on the other hand can't bear looking at him. He went into Cardiac Arrest the minute they got him separated from the metal and by the time they got him down he hadn't taken a breath in over two minutes. Possible brain damage but that _wasn't _going to happen.

The machine's still flat lining. I see an unfamiliar expression on Dr. Cox's face. It's helplessness. I know what's coming...

"Time of death 15:2..."

"NO!" I scream and I literally throw myself on top of JD, beating at his chest, screaming and sobbing even though I know it's hopeless.

"Elliot, come on." I feel Carla take my shoulders and try to take me away. She sounds tearful. I simply scream louder and wriggle free. It takes about three or four people to pull me off of him. Suddenly, I hear a different noise from the heart monitor. It's a beeping. Irregular at first, then getting steadier and stronger. I feel the hands drop me.

"What the hell...?" Dr. Cox mutters under his breath. Suddenly, JD's head shoots up and gasping he looks around for a second then drops back down again. I hurry over to him.

"JD?" I say softly. He opens on eye to look at me.

"Oh thank God!" I exclaim.

Turk comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Someone up there likes you, man."

JD grins widely, "Oh, you have no idea..."

xx-X-xx

HAPPY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!

Joy, joy, Christmas joy!


End file.
